


Christmas Night

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Sex in a Car, Sexual Content, Spit As Lube, affair, early affair, touch of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on where Robron took the kiss on Christmas Day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Night

He heard them go back into the pub and he waited. Sitting on the stairs with his chin in his hand until the door opened and Robert walked out. He met Aaron's eye and stopped; leaning against the bannister,  
"You alright?"  
Robert scoffed,  
"Fine. Always fine aren't I?"  
Aaron sat straighter and dropped his hands,  
"She-"  
"Slap me? Yeah. Bitch."  
Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
"Well...You did ruin her wedding ring."  
Robert frowned,  
"I thought you were on my side?"  
Aaron glanced around,  
"I'm not arguing with you Robert."  
Robert rubbed his face,  
"Yeah...sorry."  
He sighed and Aaron looked down,  
"Guess you're going home then?"  
Robert fiddled with his sleeve,  
"What? And get moaned at again? No thanks."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"You want me to leave?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No."  
He looked around,  
"Don't know how safe we are staying here though."  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah it was a bit risky being here wasn't it?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"We could go somewhere else?"  
Robert looked at him,  
"Another bar?"  
Aaron scoffed and stood up,  
"Christmas Day remember?"  
Robert nodded as Aaron walked down the few steps and stood before him,  
"So...where then?"  
Aaron looked at him and found himself leaning in slightly,  
"I uh...garage?"  
Robert frowned,  
"It'll be freezing."  
Aaron smirked and shrugged,  
"Guess we'll have to find some way to warm up then won't we?"  
Robert grinned; flicking his gaze over Aaron's face and landing on his lips,  
"Lead the way."  
Aaron bit his lip and pulled away before walking past him into the living room to grab his keys.

"You sure no one'll come in?"  
Aaron looked over at him as he locked the door,  
"Don't worry. They're all in the pub aren't they?"  
Robert nodded and pulled Aaron in by his jacket,  
"Just us then."  
Aaron smiled briefly before kissing him. They moved in sync; walking backward without breaking contact into the office where Robert turned them and pressed Aaron against the counter before moving his head and kissing his neck. Aaron's hands found the front of his jacket and pushed it down his shoulders. Robert lifted his head and kissed him again as he shrugged the jacket off before repeating the move on Aaron.  
"Shit...shit I don't have any stuff."  
Robert swallowed and started undoing Aaron's tie,  
"It's fine. We can figure it out."  
He kissed Aaron again and pulled his tie loose,  
"Just...car lube isn't lube."  
Robert chuckled before dragging Aaron's bottom lip down with his thumb,  
"I'm sure there's something we can do."  
He arched an eyebrow,  
"Unless you wanna stop?"  
Aaron swallowed and grabbed Roberts wrist; pulling his thumb into his mouth and sucking it. Robert bit his lip and pulled his hand free to start stripping Aaron as Aaron did the same to him. Robert tried to keep the kiss going as Aaron sat on the counter,  
"Ah no...nope. No."  
He climbed off,  
"Cold?"  
Robert said it with a smirk and looked over his shoulder,  
"Keys?"  
Aaron looked around and saw the car behind them,  
"Yeah...hold on."  
He walked over to where they hung up the keys and grabbed one; turning and throwing it to Robert,  
"Oi."  
Aaron smirked and started opening drawers,  
"What are you doing?"  
"Go open the car."  
He reached into a drawer and stopped,  
"Well...that solves one issue...raises a few questions though."  
Robert frowned as he unlocked the car,  
"What?"  
Aaron walked over and held up the condom. Robert grinned,  
"Who's been storing rubbers then?"  
Aaron shivered slightly,  
"Don't wanna know."  
Robert grinned again; memories of other times in that garage flooding into his mind. He pulled Aaron close and kissed him; pushing his hand through his hair,  
"Come on."  
Aaron climbed into the car and smiled as Robert climbed in after; covering his body with his own and pulling his legs up and around his waist as he kissed him. Memories of their first time rushed back; a hurried hand job amid desperate kisses and moans.  
"Fuck...hold on."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"You sure you want this?"  
Aaron wrapped an arm around his neck,  
"Shut up before I change my mind again yeah?"  
Robert smiled and kissed him before moving back slowly,  
"Let's get to it then eh?"

Ten minutes and a lot of spit later and Aaron was writhing on Robert's fingers,  
"Rob....come on. Do it."  
Robert clicked his tongue,  
"Patience...I don't wanna hurt you."  
Aaron arched his back slightly; a moan slipping from his lips before he grunted,  
"Yeah and I don't wanna freeze to death in this car now hurry up and stick it in."  
Robert leant down; peppering Aaron's chest and throat with kisses,  
"You need to learn-"  
He thrust his fingers in hard,  
"Patience."  
Aaron glared at him,  
"Robert I swear to god I will boot you out of here and let you face the village naked if you don't hurry up."  
Robert grinned and pulled his fingers free. He rolled the condom on quickly,  
"What if it breaks?"  
"Worried you're gonna knock me up?"  
Robert laughed sarcastically and pushed Aaron's knees back; spitting in his hand and running it down his cock before letting a string of spit land on Aaron's hole,  
"God..."  
Robert wiped his mouth,  
"Next time we pack the lube eh?"  
"Next time I'm on top."  
Robert grinned and pushed his cock into Aaron slowly. Aaron's head fell back and he muttered a single,  
"Fuck."  
Through gritted teeth.  
"You okay?"  
He put an arm around Robert's neck as the other gripped his arm,  
"Yeah...yeah move."  
Robert chuckled,  
"Not so easy in here. Gimme a chance."  
Aaron wrapped his legs around Robert as best he could and arched his back as the man started moving,  
"Yeah..."  
Robert latched on to his throat; kissing the skin then dragging his teeth across it. He thrust into him a quickly as he could until they were both panting and kissing desperately. Aaron was the first to come; getting off on the friction of his cock caught between two bodies. Robert rode him through it; panting in his ear and biting down on the lobe before holding himself up and thrusting madly as his orgasm approached. He came just as their lips crashed together. He collapsed against Aaron; his breathing heavy and hot against the man's chest,  
"Hey..."  
He lifted his head,  
"You alright?"  
Robert smirked,  
"Oh yeah."  
Aaron smiled at him; pulling him down for a last kiss before pushing him back,  
"Right, get off."  
Robert pulled out and kissed Aaron's chest again before climbing from the car,  
"Grab that cloth."  
He looked around and grabbed at what Aaron was pointing at; throwing it at him before disposing of the condom. Making sure to push it down to the bottom of the bin. The two men returned to the office and dressed quietly until Robert chuckled,  
"What?"  
He looked at Aaron,  
"Just thinking...not how I pictured my first Christmas back here."  
Aaron smirked and shook his head,  
"So...you leaving now then?"  
Robert glanced up as he pulled a sock on,  
"Why? You done with me?"  
Aaron looked down and focused on his shirt buttons,  
"Didn't say that."  
Robert smirked and looked around for his other sock; he bent to pick it up and smiled as he noticed a bottle in one of the cupboards,  
"Don't have to rush back do we?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Hmm?"  
He pulled his sock on and grabbed the bottle,  
"Could always have a drink. I mean...I owe you one don't I?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"That's true."  
Robert walked closer,  
"Got any mugs? Or are you alright sharing a bottle? Go old school with it."  
Aaron touched his wrist gently,  
"I'm sure I can suffer it."  
Robert grinned and leant in,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron nodded; his eyes closing as Robert closed the gap and kissed him gently.

The windscreen was starting to fog up; they sat in the front so they could turn the radio on and chatted about nothing in particular until Robert lifted the near empty bottle and frowned,  
"You know it's not bad this."  
Aaron laughed,  
"You getting a taste for cheaper things?"  
He looked at Aaron,  
"Wouldn't go that far."  
He put his hand on Aaron's thigh and started pushing it up,  
"My taste is still..."  
Aaron looked from the hand to Rob's face,  
"Questionable?"  
Robert chuckled and leant over toward him,  
"Nothing wrong with my taste."  
Aaron glanced down at his lips,  
"You're drunk."  
Robert looked at him; lifting his hand from his thigh so he could press it against Aaron's face,  
"So are you."  
Aaron bit his lip and cupped the back of Robert's head,  
"What should we do then?"  
Robert shook his head,  
"I don't know...."  
He they leant closer; their lips almost touching. Robert smiled; brushing his thumb against Aaron's cheek before closing the gap and kissing him. The broke apart as Aaron's phone went off. He pulled away and got it out of his pocket,  
"Me mum....wanting to know if I'm coming home tonight...shit..."  
He looked at Robert,  
"It's half one."  
Robert's eyebrows shot up,  
"Really? Well…guess time does f-fly when you’re having fun.”  
He took another swig of whiskey and handed it to Aaron who did the same,  
"I should get home."  
Aaron looked at him and nodded,  
"Yeah."  
Robert looked at him for a moment then climbed from the car. Aaron did the same and walked around to Robert,  
"This was...fun."  
Robert arched an eyebrow,  
"Fun?"  
"Cold."  
Robert laughed and watched as Aaron locked the car and put the keys back,  
"So....we gonna do this again?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"You want to?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Not the worst way to spend a day."  
"Thanks."  
Aaron smiled and leant against the door frame,  
"So...see you later then?"  
Robert shoved his hands in his pockets,  
"See you later"  
Aaron pushed himself from the door and led them from the garage. Robert started to walk away then stopped and turned around,  
"Hey Aaron?"  
Aaron looked up from locking the door,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert grinned,  
"Merry Christmas."  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Merry Christmas Robert."  
Robert smiled and walked away. Aaron locked the door and leant against the wood, smiling for a moment before shoving his hands in his pockets and heading home


End file.
